File of Rogues: ShadowClan: The Tale of a Comet
by mavy1
Summary: The river tugged at Comettail's fur and sucked at his paws. He was no RiverClan cat, and the river that seemed to go on forever was draining the energy from him so fast... He struggled to breath through his stinging nose... R
1. prolouge

The Tale of a Comet

Prologue

The cold, silvery Leaf-bare moonlight filtered through the thick branches of the nursery walls. A small white she-cat had her tail wrapped around two small helpless bundels of fur. The larger one was a ginger tom and the smaller one was a brown tabby with white stripes and a fluffy tail. A young brown and silver she-cat was fixing her icey blue gaze on them.

"It is unlikely that they will make it through the night,Whiteflower. After all, they were born half a moon early." the brown and silver cat mewed.

"Nonsense, Poppypaw, they are strong enough, especially this little one." Whiteflower nudged the little ginger tom with her nose, who gave a small wail of protest.

"Yes, but the other one is weak and sickly. The poor thing will probably die before he wakes, without ever even having a chance to become a warrior." the sad look in Poppypaw's eyes was unmistakable.

Then a wideset tabby tom spoke up, "What shall you name them, Whiteflower? Or, will you name them at all?"

"Of coarse I will name them, no cat should die without a name, Hawkfur. I will name them – Cometkit and Sunkit."

"If they don't make it through the night don't say I didn't warn you." With that Poppypaw strode towards the medicine den without even looking back.


	2. Rough Beginnings

Rough Beginnings

"Sunkit, stop jumping on Cometkit, you're going to hurt him!"

"What difference does it make? There already is something wrong with him; I don't think he'll ever open his eyes!"

"Sunkit, Cometkit was not as strong as you when you were born, you know that and you should be nice to him! He is your brother after all, and wile I'm at it I heard that you - Sunkit, stop pocking Cometkit this instant!"

"Yes Sunkit do as your mother says or I'll see that the amount of mouse bile that you dumped in the elder's den ends up in your fur." Poppypaw had just entered to check on one of the other queens and continued on with her task.

"I'll get you yet Cometkit!" Sunkit squealed playfully as he jabbed Cometkit by accident with one front claw. Blood started oozing from the wound and Cometkit let out a small wail as the pain coursed through his tiny body.

"Sunkit no, stop!" Poppypaw shrieked as she bated him away. "Never do that again or I will send you strait to Raggedstar to be dealt with, do you hear me?" More quietly she added to Whiteflower, "I think Cometkit should come and stay in the medicine den for a few days, it's been almost a moon since he was born."

"Maybe you're right Poppypaw but I just can't understand it, nothing seems to be wrong with him and he's getting enough milk, the only thing that could possibly be wrong is Sunkit harassing him, but surly he isn't that bad?"

"I don't know why he hasn't opened his eyes yet, if it's just Sunkit, well… a little time away from him would do Cometkit some good and if it's something else I'm sure we'll be able to find out what it is Whiteflower, don't worry, he'll be alright.

"I sure hope so, he seems like he would make a wonderful warrior, but what if there's something terribly wrong with him, what if he's not going to be ok?"

Poppypaw placed cometkit gently in the nest next to her own just as Earthpelt walked in. The elderly brown tom glanced at Poppypaw and nodded before proceeding to his den. Poppypaw lay down in her soft, mossy nest to sleep and, hopefully be shown something by Starclan about why these events were unfolding the way they were…

When Poppypaw awoke she saw two piercing forest green eyes staring strait at her. At first she thought she was in a dream, nut slowly she realized that it was Cometkit. Cometkit waved his tail in her face, tickling her nose before jumping on her back with a yowl. She shook him off playfully. Cometkit was finally awake. Whiteflower would be so pleased! "Cometkit!" Poppypaw had to struggle to get words out.

"Yes?" Cometkit replied as he sprung at her tail. Poppypaw knew he would make a wonderful warrior, as long as Starclan decided to favor him. Unlike they had done with her…


End file.
